Karamja
Karamja is een zeer groot, tropisch eiland ten zuiden van de belangrijkste koninkrijken van Asgarnia en Kandarin. Karamja is veruit het grootste, alleenstaande eiland in heel Gielinor. Je kan het bereiken voor de Fairy Ring code C-K-R te gebruiken, per boot of teleporten (en nog wat andere manieren). Verschillende stammen die er wonen, spreken ook verschillende talen. Geschiedenis Karamja blijkt geen grote geschiedenis te hebben, en raar genoeg ook niets tijdens de God Wars. Broodoo Victim's examine geeft aan dat er kolonisatie is geweest, dat Karamja overladen werd door wilden die meededen met dodelijke rituelen om hun goden gunstig te stellen. Dit proces lijkt veel op het proces van hoe de Azteken hun bloed offerden. Aan bijvoorbeeld deze examine kan je het zien: (De kleur hangt af van het type victim) EN: A victim of an ancient murderous tribal ritual. His skin has turned a sickly (colour) colour. NL: Een doelwit van een oud moord ritueel van een stam. Zijn huid heeft een ziekmakende (kleur) kleur. Door zijn grote afstand van de beschaafde wereld, is zuid-karamja gebruikt om verschillende, slechte en krachtige monsters in op te sluiten, bijvoorbeeld Nezikchened. De eerste, bekende, permanente menselijke nederzetting, mogelijk in Noord-Karamja, werden gevormd in de periode tussen de jaren 600-900 van het Vierde Tijdperk. Verder is er niet veel bekend over de geschiedenis van Karamja, behalve de horrors als die van de Broodoo Vimctims, Rashiliyia en Nazastarool zijn een bewijs van de donkere zijde van Karamja's verleden. Door het vestigen van de mensen, is Karamja een eiland geworden waar vooral gevist wordt, en waar de belangrijke haven liggen, om te reizen tussen Oost en West Gielinor. Vooral van Port Sarim naar plaatsen als East Ardougne. Reizen Er zijn vele manieren om te reizen naar, van en binnen Karamja. Een populaire manier om te reizen voor non-members is per schip van Port Sarim. Er is nog een schiproute mogelijk van de Ardougne Haven naar de Brimhaven Haven. Spelers die willen reizen per boot moeten hun inventaris laten onderzoeken door Customs Officers, omdat de wet het verbied om individuelen rum van het eiland af te laten transporteren. Degene die het toch van Karamja willen afsmokkelen, zullen het makkelijk vinden door de Pirate's Treasure guide te lezen. Per Schip (Punten van vertrek aan de linker-hand zijde, plaatsen van aankomst staan bovenaan). * Geeft aan dat het alleen mogelijk is via het Charter-Systeem (Charter Ships) Normale service kost 30 coins om te gebruiken; charter schepen kosten veel meer, en dat ligt aan de route. Overige Methodes * Amulet of glory teleport naar Musa Point. * Fairy rings. * Abyss naar nature altar. * Gnome Glider naar een gecrashte glider dichtbij het Ship Yard (Dit is alleen heen, niet terug) * Boat tussen Karamja en Feldip Hills, nadat je Freeing Skrach Uglogwee van Recipe for Disaster hebt gedaan * Vigroy's karretje tussen Brimhaven en Shilo Village (Na het voltooien van Shilo Village. * Level 3 Karamja gloves. Noord-Karamja Musa Point Musa Point is het noord-oostelijke deel van Karamja, en dit is het enige deel van Karamja dat non-members kunnen betreden. Het is niet echt een echt dorpje of stadje, maar een handelspost die Asgarnia met spullen voorziet, zoals bananen, en vis. Bij Musa Point, is het huis van Luthas, die een bananen bedrijf runt. Spelers kunnen 10 bananen verzamelen voor 30 coins. Er is ook een bar en een general shop dichtbij. De bar is een van de barren die je moet bezoeken bij de Bar Crawl miniquest. ook kun je hier karamja rum kopen dit kan je alleen niet naar het vaste land meenemen, tijdens de quest Pirate's Treasure moet het smokkelen naar het vaste land. De general shop voorziet de normale spullen met wat extra rauwe en gekookte vis. Er zijn verschillende monsters die rondlopen bij Musa Point, waaronder Apen, die gedood kunnen worden voor slayer tasks of monkey corpses, Slangen en verschillende andere. Musa Point is ook de enige non-wildernis lobster, swordfish en tuna visplek voor Free Players. Door dit, is de haven erg populair. Hoewel, ze zijn best ver van de dichtstbijzijnde bank in Draynor Village (tot de introductie van de Explorers Ring 3). Spelers kunnen echter nu ook hun vis laten noten, waardoor men zoveel vis kan vangen als men wilt. Veel free-players brengen logs en tinderboxen mee en koken hun vis meteen op de haven, het vaakst met swordfish. Na het koken, en dan het vis te droppen, kunnen ze langer blijven. Sommige mensen trainen hun cooking door raw tuna op te pakken, het te koken, en het dan op te eten of te droppen. Dan is er nog de Karamja Vulkaan, waar spelers die Dragon Slayer hebben voltooid, het eiland Crandor in kunnen, door de geheime deur in de vulkaan. Members kunnen in de grot in de vulkaan ook nog Tzhaar City in. De weg om op Musa Point in te komen is óf via de boot in Port Sarim of de teleport van de Amulet of Glory. Er is ook een agility crossbow binnendoorweg, een klein stukje ten zuiden van de vulkaan. Karamja - Crandor Dungeon Binnenin de vulkaan, heeft Karamja een grot die toegang geeft tot de TzHaar stad en Crandor. Het is een handige plek voor members en non-members om skeletten, Deadly Red Spiders en Lesser Demons te killen. De Lesser Demon staat bekend om de rune med helm drop, wat een van de beste f2p drops is. De grot bestaat uit een lange weg langs de rand van de vulkaan's lava. Spelers die Dragon Slayer hebben voltooid kunnen door een geheime gang om de rest van de grot binnen te komen, waar weer een lange weg is, met veel skeletten en lesser demons, en waar de draak Elvarg is. TzHaar City De TzHaar stad is een stad onder de vulkaan op Karamja. Hij is toegankelijk door een grot dichtbij de ingang van de Karamja - Crandor Grot. Daar woont het TzHaar ras, en er zijn twee minigames: de Fight Pits en de Fight Cave. De stad gebruikt een andere valuta dan de rest van Gielinor: de Tokkul. Er zijn verschillende winkels in TzHaar die alleen tokkuls accepteren als betaling. Brimhaven Brimhaven is een members-only piraten stad ten westen van Musa Point. Belangrijke dingen zijn de Brimhaven Agility Course, een House Portal en de Brimhaven Dungeon dichtbij. Er is ook een Spirit Tree en Fruit Tree Farming Patch. Een deel van Heroes' Quest vind plaats binnen Brimhaven. Brimhaven is a members only pirate town west of Musa Point. Notable features include the Brimhaven agility course and a house portal. There is also a spirit tree and fruit tree farming patch. Part of Heroes' Quest takes place in Brimhaven. Noordelijke Karamja Jungle Het meest westelijke deel van de Noordelijke Karamja Jungle is het huis van veel tribesman en heeft veel gouden stenen. Ook het meest dichtbij Brimhaven is de Brimhaven Dungeon. Het zuidelijke deel van de jungle zit vast aan elkaar door een smalle inham. Het zuidelijke deel is veel groter. Zuid Karamja Het grootste deel van Zuid-Karamja is overdekt door een groot, gesloten stuk jungle, en is opgedeeld in een westelijke en oostelijke sectie door een grote rivier. De rivier kan overgestoken worden door agility binnendoorwegen in het midden van het eiland en een brug bij het zuidwesten. Je kan of van Brimhaven naar het noordwesten lopen, of via een gnome glider route die de speler ten zuiden van the shipyard land, of bij de fairy ring code CKR, of nog door een Charter Ship. Verder kan je nog via de binnendoorweg van Musa Point. Dit grote gebied heeft een paar steden (zie beneden), het natuur altaar voor runecrafting, een mijn, en een gebied dichtbij Cairn Island die gebruikt wordt om Horned Graahks te vangen met de hunter skill. Er zijn ook verschillende agressieve monsters daar, waaronder Jogres en Jungle Spiders. Sommige van deze monsters zijn giftig. Zuid-Karamja heeft ook een grote selectie van questen, waaronder de Legends' Quest, Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, en The Grand Tree. Tai Bwo Wannai Tai Bwo Wannai is een dorpje in het midden van de Karamja Jungle. Hij is vooral gebruikt onder de Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. En voor het gebruik van de dichtbijzijnde general store voor het un-noten van rune essence voor crafting nature rune. Dit dorp is ook het startpunt voor Jungle Potion en Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. Ship Yard De Ship yard is een schip-bouw faciliteit die gebruikt word in The Grand Tree en Monkey Madness. Hier kan je workman vinden, en er liggen ook [hamers. Na het voltooien van The Grand Tree, kan je het charter ship gebruiken om naar andere gebieden van Gielinor te komen. Ook kan je daar komen via de gnome glider ten zuiden van de Ship Yard. The Ship yard is a ship-building facility featured in The Grand Tree and Monkey Madness quests. Here, you can find workman working and also hammers around the place. After completing The Grand Tree, you can use the charter ship to get to other parts of Runescape. Also, you can get here by the gnome glider south of the Ship Yard. Shilo Village Shilo Village is het meest zuidelijke stadje in Karamja, en de enige weg om binnen te komen in de stad is door de quest Shilo Village te voltooien. Het heeft een bank en goede vis plekken, en een van de twee mijnen om gem rocks te minen. Het is moeilijk te betreden, behalve als je de Karamja Gloves 3 gebruikt om te teleporten, of het Shilo Village Cart System te gebruiken. De general store is de beste plek om veel lege vials te krijgen, omdat hij dicht bij de bank ligt. En de fishing spots zijn goed om fishing te trainen. Kharazi Jungle De Khazari Jungle is het meest zuidelijke deel van heel Karamja, en is vooral onderdeel van de Legends' Quest. Een Machete en Woodcutting Axe zijn nodig om binnen te komen. Het is vooral bewoond door Oomlie Birds, Jungle Wolven en Jungle Savages. Gebruikt voor Legends' Quest en Recipe for Disaster en ook voor het voltooien van de Karamja Achievement Diary, maar verder voor niet veel. Soms voor Treasure Trails en om Mahogany Trees om te kappen. Apen en Gecko's vangen (Box Trap) Apen en Gecko's kunnen over het gehele zuidelijke deel van Karamja gevonden worden. Om op gecko's te jagen, heb je een box trap, 27 hunter en 10 summoning nodig. Ze zijn er met rode, blauw met donkere vlekjes, oranje, oranje met donker vlekjes en groen met donkere vlekjes. Je kan apen vangen met 27 hunter en 95 summoning. Het is aanbevolen dat je ze lokt met een val met bananen, maar het is niet nodig. Apen komen in verschillende kleuren, veel met combinaties van beige, goud, wit, grijs en bruin. Alhoewel, er zijn ook soorten die wit met blauwe strepen zijn. Dit is een kaart waar je de gecko en apen soorten kan vinden. bestand:runescapekaramjageckosafm5.jpg Quests *Jungle Potion *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *One Small Favour *Tribal Totem *Legends' Quest *TokTz-Ket-Dill Achievement Diary *Karamja Achievement Diary en:Karamja Category:Locaties Category:Eilanden Category:Karamja